


cry, little sister

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [229]
Category: Leverage, White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - Backstory, Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, everyone knew everyone in foster care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3101051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker and Neal Caffrey were in foster care together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cry, little sister

**Author's Note:**

> Title: cry, little sister  
> Fandom: Leverage/White Collar  
> Disclaimer: not my characters  
> Warnings: implied child abuse  
> Pairings: implied Peter/Neal  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 340  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: Peter Burke & Parker, "It's okay, Parker. I know who you are, and I'm here to rescue you."  
> Note: written in 2010

It was a job gone horribly, terribly wrong, and of course, Parker was there, that little girl from the last home he ever let the system put him in, the one he almost couldn't save.

He saw the earpiece get smashed, the last act she had strength for, and he kept up a steady stream of bullshit, throwing in the code for _now, Peter, come in now, I’m completely fucked, there’s an innocent bystander bleeding out, Peter now Peter now now now_ in a dozen different ways.

He slid across the floor to try and help her, put pressure on the wound, keep her from bleeding out. “Hey, Parker,” he murmured, ignoring the gunmen, their target’s hired goons. If he had a gun of his own… but he didn’t, he hated guns, he’s just really good with them.

“Noah?” she gasped, eyes blinking at him before sliding away.

“Yeah,” he whispered. There was so much blood… 

He almost sobbed in relief when Peter yelled, “FBI! Freeze!” 

And then Peter was beside him, voice gentle and hands firm, as he put pressure on Parker’s wound, and he said, “Hello, Parker. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Nate?” she asked, voice weaker than the last time she spoke.

“No,” Peter answered as Neal demanded an ambulance from the phone he just picked out of Peter’s pocket. “I’m Peter Burke. Don’t worry, Parker, you’ll be just fine. And we won’t even book you this time, since you helped us.”

“I-I did?” Her eyelashes kept fluttering shut and Neal grabbed her hand, staring at Peter, begging him to do something, anything, because— _Parker_. 

“Yes, Parker,” Peter said, eyes flicking to Neal before focused back on her. “You saved Neal’s life. And we’re going to save yours.” 

(Later, after she’d been stabilized and Neal could breathe again, he didn’t mention the four people he knew didn’t work for the hospital who kept visiting her. He suspected Peter knew that, too. And when she vanished as soon as was safe, Peter didn’t look too hard.)


End file.
